Some where I belong
by Lazyroamer
Summary: After Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru, Hinata is kidnapped. Seven years later the rookie 12 including Sai, Masturi, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, stumble upon the two training when they’re attacked. Sasu-Hina, Shika-tema, Gaa-Saku,- Naru-ino.
1. Well, hello there!

Someone, please kill me

Someone, please kill me.

Summary: After Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru, Hinata is kidnapped. Seven years later the rookie 12 (including Sai, Masturi, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari,) stumble upon the two training when they're attacked. (Sasu-Hina, Shika-tema, Gaa-Saku,- Naru-ino.)

Karu: Hey people. This story is set seven years after Hinata is kidnapped, which is one year after Sasuke left. By this time Naruto is hokage and Gaara is Kazekage. They're all either 18, 19, or 20.

Hinata: Why are you writing about me?

Karu: Cause I can. Like I was saying, I have some pretty fucked up pairings, I know, but there will be more like Neji-ten and if I feel like it, Shino-kin, cause my friend asked. She also asked for Chou-Haku. So Haku's probably still gonna be alive or something, K? and he'll be a girl.

Naruto: FEED ME DANGET! I WANT SOME RAMEN!

Karu: Do I look like an Ichkaru ramen stand to you, dobe?

Sasuke: That's my nickname for him.

Karu: Stop dragging this on and someone do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Jeeze, no patience, eh? Anyway, the writer chick doesn't own Naruto, and I'm sure if she even owns this plot, but yeah.

Karu: I own this plot, but that's all. So, uh yeah, ON WITH THE SHOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one

No one even noticed?

(Hinata POV)

"OI! Let's train!" A males voice called through the heavy doors. I jumped up, not expecting it, and shut my book.

"Okay," I replied, setting my book down and grabbing my weapon pouch and katana, pulling my long indigo hair into a messy bun. I opened the doors, knowing that he was standing there.

"By the lake?" He asked. I nodded, noticing how his onyx eyes shimmered today. He must be excited. I closed my dark doors, and followed him as he led us through the dark stone hallways of Orochimaru's lair. Sure, I've been here for almost seven years now, but I still get lost.

Soon we were outside, and standing at the edge of a huge lake. We looked at each other, a grin on each of our faces as we stepped onto the lakes surface. The moon was shinning down on us, completely full.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" He asked. We were moving away from each other, and going into our battle stances.

"I am. I'm capable of doing things now," I replied, pulling out my katana and preparing myself for his attack.

"One of them is talking correctly," He added. He prepared himself as well. "You're new looks suits you better. Who would have thought the shyest weakest girl had the best body?"

"Thanks. I didn't prefer throwing up or starving myself, so I just ate, and then worked it off in training that never helped," Smirking. We waved our hands signaling being ready to fight. That's when we were suddenly sword on sword, attacking, and running rapidly on the water's surface.

"Byakugan," I muttered, low enough to tell him what I was doing. I was startled. We weren't the only ones here. There were twelve other people, watching us.

"Sasuke, we're being watched by twelve," I muttered, warningly. He nodded, his smirk getting wider.

"Then let's give them a show, and attack out of no where. They're that twelve correct?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and we started attacking each other again. My hair had gotten loose, and was falling down my shoulders. I had long before now given up jackets and now my outfit consisted of a tight shirt that showed off my curves, ending right above my belly button. It was white colored, and I had managed to never stain it. I had bandages wrapped all the way around my left arm, black fishnet on the other. I wore black ninja shorts, pieces of fishnet and bandages here and there on my legs. Black ninja boots, and wrapped tightly around my neck, was my headband, with a scratch through the middle of the Konoha leaf.

Our katana's clacked every time they touched, and soon we had both lost them. Now fighting with genjutsu was much different than I had hopped against the Uchiha survivor. He would try to use Tsukiomi (?) on me, but with the Byakugan, I was able to deflect it. If I tried to use a genjutsu, his eyes would see through. So we normally just used Taijutsu or ninjutsu.

As the fake battle continued, we secretly locked on our targets. I was locked on my older cousin, and he was locked obviously on Naruto. Suddenly, as he kicked at me, I black flipped, and that was the queue. In the middle of my flip I took out twenty kunai and flung them in my cousin's direction. Sasuke disappeared and the next thing we heard was a blood curdling scream.

"Who'd you kill this time?" He asked, sighing, bringing Naruto out from the trees.

"I think I missed actually," I sighed, walking over to the raven. Right now, our faces were covered with head wraps. We both had a black one on, and it covered our faces completely.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked, gasping against the blade that was being held to his neck.

"Shall we tell them our identities. Mine's not a big deal. Yours though, that might cause us some trouble.

As I was about to reply bugs surrounded me. I let out a giggle as they swirled my head wrap off. Once again, I muttered the magic word and my clan's inherited vision came on. Suddenly, striking fast and molding my chakra, the bugs were all dead. Audible gasps could be heard as I walked over to my head wrap, picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder. My eyes were closed the entire time though, as I walked back to my partner and his captive.

"You're a Hyuuga aren't you?" A brown haired boy asked, bugs swarming around him.

"Obviously, Shino," I replied, slapping my hand over my mouth. "Oops," I muttered out the word as Sasuke let out a sigh.

"You know all our names don't you?" Neji asked.

"Well, of course I do. Eh, Sasuke, you're going to kill the poor blonde," I sighed, telling him that his pressure on the blade had increased, and blood was lightly trickling down the tan boys neck.

"They don't even notice who you are? Do you not even notice who she is?" Sasuke snarled. I shook my head.

"It's not like I care. They probably didn't even noticed I was kidnapped, or that apartment was burned down," I was silently asking the twelve un-welcomed visitors if any one had noticed.

"So, what's you're name again? I didn't catch it. It's obvious the guy holding Naruto close to death is Sasuke, but who are you and why do you know so much?" The pink haired girl asked, snarling.

"Go ahead, tell them," Sasuke said, beckoning me to tell.

"Alright. My name is Hyuuga Hinata, ex-heir to the Hyuuga clans thrown," I said proudly, even saying my new title.

"Are you going to tell us?" Neji asked. Apparently, he hadn't heard me. Being as irked as I was, I walked up to him, on the shimmering water of the lake, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made him look into my now opened eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maybe my new appearance will help you remember it," I sneered, then threw him all the way across the lake and into the trees that surrounded them.

"NEJI!" A girl with brown hair that was tied up in buns screamed. I walked back over to Sasuke, who had pulled off his head wrap, his duck hair sticking up in the back.

"Duck-ass," I murmured laughing softly. He shot a glare at me, and suddenly, punched me. Well, he tired to. I blocked it though.

"Shadow jutsu," We murmured, and suddenly we were both still, caught in a shadow jutsu.

"Okay, got em, let's head back. Tenten, go get Neji," A kid with hair that resembled a pineapple said lazily and yawned as he started walking.

"We're going back to Konoha, correct?" Sasuke asked as he let his grip on the kunai drop, along with his hand to his side.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time, clinging to his arms. He growled at them, and after the chakra restricting binds were put on, moved over to me.

"This should be interesting," I sighed sarcastically.

"I'd run away from those two girls if I wouldn't get killed," He said, glaring at the two girls.

"I'll tell them you're gay with Orochimaru. Do you think that would help?" I asked sneering as he shuddered.

"I'd rather not," He replied, glaring his perfected glare at me. I glared back, signaling the challenge.

"Are you challenging me to a glare off?" He asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"You're on duck-ass," I sneered, smirking in return. We glared at each other and neither one of us blinked.

"You two, stop starring at each other!" Neji yelled coming up to us.

"We have names and it's a glare off," I replied sighing. I hadn't turned to speak to my cousin. Then something harshly met my face, throwing my glare off and making me hit the ground. I grunted in contact with the soft muddly surface.

"You have no right to back talk to me, bitch," He snarled. "I have a few questions to ask," He stated. I pulled myself into a sitting position and glared at Sasuke.

"You win this time," I muttered, frowning at his smirk. "Well then, Neji, I guess you should take a seat then, cause I'm not going any where," I said plainly as I scooted over to Sasuke and leaned against him as he leaned back.

"Why did you leave?" Neji started.

"I was kidnapped by this duck-ass here," I answered simply.

"Why did you stay?"

"I was held captive, and no one came for me. After a year I sunk into Konoha and found out that no one even noticed I was gone," Another simple answer.

"So you stayed, why?"

'I'm stronger now. I was sick of everyone calling me weak and pathetic, so I took action and became stronger, with the help of Duck-ass and look at me now! I can speak correctly, let alone kick your ass into the ground so hard you go to the center of the earth," Not so simple. I sneered every word out with leaking venom so strong it could kill Neji. I looked up though, and smiled warmly at Sasuke, who smiled back.

"W-what?" Neji stuttered.

"What? Something you didn't understand? I'll shorten it. I became stronger so people could stop looking down at me," I said, with a glare taught to me by Sasuke. Really, now that I think about it, I owe my life to Sasuke.

Neji just stared at me, until Tenten came over and snapped him out of it.

"Neji, the group leaders are having a meeting. I'll take over," She told him softly and as he stood up, she sat down in his spot.

"Hinata, why?" She asked. Sasuke and I sighed. Tenten had been my closest friend before I left, but I knew she thought of me as a weakling as well. I could see it in her eyes.

"Neji will tell you," I replied.

"Who's hokage?" Sasuke suddenly asked, throwing the both of us off guard.

"Naruto, actually. Tsunade gave him the title last year," Tenten replied.

"Okay, could you take off my binds so I can give something to him. I swear on my ninja way that I won't attack or run away. I think he might like to be relieved about something," I said. She looked at me funny for a second before speaking up.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's important. I may be a missing nin, but I like Konoha more than any other village, so I think they disserve this information first," I replied.

"Okay, hold on, I think they're done. NARUTO!" She screamed. Naruto came running over and asked what was wrong. She whispered in his ear and he nodded. I turned slightly and she undid my binds. I stood up, brushed myself off, and then untied a small leather pouch from my belt and tosses it to him.

"What's in it?" He asked dumbly.

"You have eyes, don't you?" I asked, sitting back down. Night had fallen over us, and the stars were shinning brightly.

He looked at me, then opened the bag, gasping at what he saw. Sasuke and I looked at each other smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karu: Well? What do you think? Good, bad, stupid, lame? Review please and tell me what you think. I don't mind flames, cause I laugh at them thinking about how hypocritical they are half the time.

Hinata: Dear god. I sound so confident.

Sasuke: Mhm, that's my Hinata.

Naruto: But I thought she liked me!

Everyone: HW LONG DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Naruto: Ino told me yesterday.

Karu: sighs Well, I have a really cute Gaara and Hinata planned out. I also have a sequal idea to this one. It's about some one some one and their kid. I have it like, planned out in my head, but I'm gonna write it down and post it. Tell me if you like the idea.

Sasuke: yeah, cia next chapter.

Karu: I'm so happy cause this chapter is like the longest chapter to any of my stories I've ever written! It's 2260 words long! Bye!


	2. The explanation

Some where I belong

Karu: Hey again guys. Okay, to start off I thank all my reviewers, and all the people that alerted my story. THANKS! So um, yes. Soon I shall be posting the first chapter of "Bloody Midnight" It's the GaaraXHina one. So yeah.

Gaara: Do I even make an appearance in this story?

Karu: For like a second in this chapter- OOPS! Haha, I have to change it now you sneaky bastard.

Gaara: You're to simple.

Karu: I have an IQ of 142 and what do you have? NOTHING CAUSE YER NOT REAL!

Gaara: Then why write about us?

Karu: …

Sasuke: Thank god you shut her up.

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto. Fortunately, a really nice man does. He goes by the name of Kishimoto. Here's chapter two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter two

Recap: "What's in it?" He asked dumbly.

"You have eyes, don't you?" I asked, sitting back down. Night had fallen over us, and the stars were shinning brightly.

He looked at me, then opened the bag, gasping at what he saw. Sasuke and I looked at each other smirking.

"THESE ARE THE AKATSUKI RINGS?!" Naruto screamed, causing everyone to look at him before shouting.

"WHAT?" and running over.

"One's missing though," Sasuke said, lifting his hand up.

"Yeah, and wanna know something funny? I actually saved Duck-ass's life when fighting his older brother. Wait, Sasuke. Naruto's hokage…" She stated.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"WHERE'S TUSNADE?" Both captives yelled.

"Why?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"We have to tell her something freaking important! We have to tell her unless she tells us to tell you!" Hinata yelled, her face pale.

"Crap, crap, cra-" Sasuke was muttering, until something white landed on his shoulder with a loud squawk above them.

"Bird crap," Naruto started laughing. Sasuke grimaced in disgust. Then a white dove landed on Hinata's shoulder. She looked at it, noticing there was a note on its leg. She took the note and read it aloud.

"Hinata, Sasuke,

You did well. I have just gotten news of the Akatsuki's death. You completed your mission well. Now, a new mission, even though I am not Hokage, (Naruto is now) I want you to kill Orochimaru. I sent Naruto after you to help, but I think he got some help.

Any who, I want to see you when you get back to Konoha, so get her quickly. I'll debrief you when you do.

P.S. I want you to tell Naruto about this and his group. How ever large it is.

Tsunade" Hinata read. Her and Sasuke looked at each other again, then burst out laughing.

"MISSION?" By now the entire group had gathered and just about screeched their ears off.

"Yes, mission. Sasuke, you can start," Hinata yawned, sitting down, once again leaning against him.

"Okay, I left because Tsunade told me that since Orochimaru bit me, I should go and learn how to control myself, which I did. She also told me that when I get the chance, I needed to kill the Akatsuki's. Now, after a month, I came back, because I needed help. So I snuck in and talked to her. I told her I needed help, so she told me to kidnap Hinata and bring Hinata with me back to her, so she could explain.

"She told Hinata that it would make her stronger, and of course she decided to help. So, we burned down her apartment after getting her stuff and left. Now we're back. We weren't really bad, we just acted the part of an evil person," Sasuke finished. Hinata was nodding her head smiling.

"But that snake actually BIT ME! So, now I'm like actually an apprentice. More to Kabuto, who still lives, more than Orochimaru. Sakura, I might be as good as you," Hinata added, smiling deviously.

"I doubt it, I have better chakra control that you. Besides, you're weak," Sakura sneered.

"Tenten lock me up before I kill her, please," She asked, holding her wrists out. Sakura just blinked at her a few times, then started laughing.

"You can't kill me! I bet you just held Sasuke back and only saved him by healing him when he fought his older brother. Your such a bitch for forcing Sasuke to work with you!" She crackled.

Hinata looked hurt at this, but she also looked enraged. Sometime ago Naruto had unlocked Sasuke from his shackles, and during Hinata and Sakura's babble, Hinata had jumped up, now standing and clenching her fists so hard her knuckles were white.

"Yeah, and Hinata, you're to shy and to nice and weak to do anything. You won't - no you can't hurt me!" Sakura said. The word 'weak' had caused Hinata to snap.

"Sakura, take it back," Hinata muttered under her breath.

"What was that? Speak up, you're too quiet," Sakura was feeding the fire with her words, and only Sasuke and Hinata knew it.

"Take it back," Hinata said louder now, her anger rising.

"Take what back? The truth?" Sakura sneered, a smirk on her face. Hinata turned around in a blur and ran. She ran to a secluded area and sat down, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Calm down, calm, down, calm down," She muttered, closing her eyes, sitting crossed legged and resting her hands on her knees, still clenching and unclenching the air.

:BACK WITH THE PEOPLES:

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stood up, and started running after her mumbling under his breath. "Idiots,"

The raven ran towards the place he knew the girl would go. They had learned how to communicate telepathically, and she _told_ him that she was going to leave, that she couldn't stand it, that she might hurt someone. He was searching for her now, but he had already gotten a good idea of where she'd go.

He chased after her, knowing that Sakura and Ino were following him. He didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karu: I'm well aware that this chapter was shorter. Don't kill me! I just got out of high school. Well, for the first quarter. I CAN'T HELP BEING AN OVER EXCITED FRESHMAN! So, sush! Okay, so yes. Erm, well, you know, R&R please.

Gaara: I want to kill you!

Karu: Why?

Gaara: I didn't do anything in this chapter!

Karu: I know, change of plans! You'll come up when you come up. Smiles

Sasuke: Wow, um. I don't seem so heartless.

Hinata: Yeah! He's a stupid emo-kid.

Karu: Ignoring the talking people So, yes! Was this expected? Yes, no? I didn't think so. If anything is confusing, it'll probably be unconfused in the next chapter or so. Did I make Sakura to… ya know, bitchy? I thought so, but that's how I see her a lot of the time in this couple fiction, ya know? Well, I has gots to go. TATA!


	3. Stupid pink haired bitch

Some where I belong

Some where I belong

Karu: HEY GUYS! Well, I have some news, and it might delay my writing. My BEST BES BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST FRIENDS GRANDPA DIED! They were very close, and I have to try to make her happy. But, right now she's at his funeral. I'm updating while I can. WOOPIE! I have so many more hits that I expected. Once again thanks to all my reviewers. If you had a question, I think they'll be answered in this chapter.

Sasuke: Whats with all the best's?

Karu: We're that close, even though we've only known each other for a year, we trust each other with our lives.

Sasuke: Weakling.

Karu: Emo. I can't believe some one like Hinata chose you! I might change this couple to a NaruXHina fanfic.

Sasuke & Hinata: NO! HE'S TO ANNOYING (Sasuke) HE'S TO DENSE! (Hinata)

Naruto: Am not.

Karu: Shut up all of you. I don't own SHIT! SHIT I TELL YOU! SHIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

Recap:

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stood up, and started running after her mumbling under his breath. "Idiots,"

The raven ran towards the place he knew the girl would go. They had learned how to communicate telepathically, and she _told_ him that she was going to leave, that she couldn't stand it, that she might hurt someone. He was searching for her now, but he had already gotten a good idea of where she'd go.

He chased after her, knowing that Sakura and Ino were following him. He didn't care.

(SASUKE POV)

I finally found her. Meditating under a Sakura blossom tree. Her eyes were closed, and she was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the base of the tree. She had on a smile and she looked completely peaceful. Thank god. She's grown quite a temper over the years, but she knows how to control it.

I walked to her, quietly, but also knowing that she was to far in her meditation to notice me. I sat next to her, quietly, leaning against her. After we got to know each other really well, it sort of developed between us. We'll lean against each other, look out for each other, and share food, without caring. It just happened.

Okay, so you're probably thinking, Wow, Sasuke, you've fallen hard for Hinata, or something along those lines, and if you're not, well, to bad. But yes, I'll admit. I have fallen FREAKING hard for Hinata. So shush.

She leaned back, telling me she was calm and relaxed again. Again, thank god. Once I made her angry, and I think she punches harder than Sakura does. As you know, that's bone crunching.

"Duck-ass, why'd you follow?" She asked, her voice as heavenly as usual. It always made my heart beat twice as fast, and I had just gotten used to her touch.

"I had to make sure you were okay. You're not the nicest thing when you're mad anymore," I pointed out. She giggled softly, nodding her head in response.

"You can't be nice when you're angry. But, thanks anyway," Her voice echoed through my mind.

"Now come on, before Naruto comes and complains," I said, standing up slowly, reaching my hand down to help her up. She looked up at me, eyes opened and smiling. She took my and I helped her up, trying hard to dismiss the fact that our hands fit perfectly together. I smiled in return.

WHOO! It took so long for her to get me to smile. She would always try so hard, and then BAM.

:FLASH BACK:

We were fighting, well training actually. With you know, our bloodlines. Her Byakugan against my Sharingan. Well, we had figured out, that due to how her bloodline worked, she couldn't get caught in his Tsukiomi. So, we had decided to work on out Taijutsu. For only being her for a year, she was already pretty damn strong.

She charged me and started attacking me with her gentle fist jutsu. I was able to either dodge or block most of them. Until, that it, when she got me right under nose. I flew back, hit a couple trees, and then stopped, blood dripping from my nose. It was the first time she had actually gotten a painful hit on me. She ran over.

"Holy shit! Sorry, Sasuke-kun! Are you alright? Want me to heal that for you?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. I nodded, and for some odd reason, I had a smile on my face. She had improved.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, then I think this is when she saw my smile. Her face went red. She had learned how to not blush about three months after she came. "YOU'RE SMILING! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" She screamed, then burst into a fit of giggles. I was still smiling.

:END FLASHBACK:

We headed over to where the others were, but suddenly we were knocked over.

(HINATA POV)

I hit the ground with a thump. I sat up quickly, noting Sasuke was still on the ground, eyes closed.

"Duck-ass, up," I commanded, trying to hide my giggles.

He opened his eyes and glared at me. He sat up, noting I was glaring back at him.

'_Stop calling my duck-ass,'_ He hissed in my mind.

'_Okay, Sas-uke,' _I replied smiling, as he slapped himself with his palm in the middle of his forehead.

'_You're hopeless,'_ He replied, snickering, with a small smile on his face. Some one coughed, letting us know they were there. Well, we already knew, we were just purposely ignoring them.

"Sas-uke, is just me, or did the wind cough?" I asked, giggling still. He shot me a smile.

"Nope, I heard it to. Let's go before we're hunted down like the dogs we are," He chuckled, turning his head around and started walking. I followed him, and as I was about to say something, I was cut off by a strong punch delivered oh so harshly to my face. Ow.

I was back on the ground before I knew it, and I also had foot lodged in someone's face. A faint ow was hurt and then someone was on the ground next to me. Sakura. Stupid fan-girl. Standing up, I looked down at her.

"Sakura, stop underestimating me, please. I've been trained by a sanin too ya know. We're even. No, never mind. I have a brain," I laughed softly, and then ran to catch up with _my _ raven… WOAH! WHAT? I did not just think that!

"You're right, you said it aloud," Sasuke said, scaring me half to death. I jumped, and even emited a small scream. I turned around and glared at the laughing raven.

"You're evil. You know that right?" I asked, anger lacing my voice.

"Then again, you're evil too," He replyed, and started pushing me forward with his hands on my back. "Now come on Miss. Little – I – own – Uchiha – Sasuke," He laughed, causing me to blush. I growled a bit, causing him to laugh more, and now we had finally made it back to the encampment more or less arguing.

"Hey look they're back. Where are Sakura and Ino?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru. We shrugged and sat down, still mentally laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karu: WOO ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm updating faster than I thought I would, but you see, I want to finish something for once. So the more you review or read even, the more I update. So, basically, It's a win-win for both of us. Or all of you readers and me. I'm watching my brother play this really violent gun game called 'Black'. IT'S SUPER FUN!

Gaara: Is there mass amount of blood?

Karu: YES! If you shoot a guy in the head, you – wait, for all of those people actually reading this, and don't like gore, or violence, don't read this next sentence. – you see his brains splatter all over the place, and if you get his neck, they like explode and if you blow them up, THEY GO BOOM AND BODY PARTS FLY EVERYWHERE! Okay, that's all. As you can tell, I love violence! Bye!


End file.
